


Mandela Effect

by Mamawerecat



Series: Sterek Drabbles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamawerecat/pseuds/Mamawerecat
Summary: For sterekdrabbles prompt: wrong, dictionary, pleasure





	Mandela Effect

**Author's Note:**

> For sterekdrabbles prompt: [wrong, dictionary, pleasure](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/post/172593462124/hey-all-time-for-some-midweek-writing-todays)

“You're so wrong that if you looked in the dictionary under wrong, your picture would be there!”  Stiles poked Derek in the chest for emphasis.

 

“I swear to god it's Berenstain, with an ‘ _a_ ’.”

 

“No. Absolutely not. It's Beren _stein_ with an ‘ _e_ ’.” Stiles poked him once more for good measure.

 

“Look… Hold on.” Derek quickly went into their daughter's room, grabbed a book off the shelf, and went back into the living room. “I don't often get this pleasure but here.” Derek handed over the book emblazoned with _The Berenstain Bears In The Dark_.

 

“Fuck this. It has an ‘ _e_ ’.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> My [ tumblr](https://mamawerecat.tumblr.com) (I fully side with Stiles btw)


End file.
